koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Gyūki/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Gyūki. Warriors Orochi 2 *"I can't get enough of the enemy's screams." *"You bring such beautiful pain and suffering to this world." *"We must not fall behind!" *"You fight well! The enemy cowers from you!" *"All right, let's make these pitiful humans quake in their boots!" *"No retreat! No surrender!" *"Please crush these impudent flies!" *"Let's smash these little pests!" *"I'm going to enjoy having you for dinner!" *"I'll crush you and send your soul to the netherworld!" *"I'll chew you up and spit you out!" *"Grr... How could this happen...?" *"I'll remember your face..." *"Aaarghh..." Warriors Orochi 2 PSP *"Gyūki smash!" *"Give up! Resistance is futile!" *"Roar!" *"I'll smash those that get in my way!" *"I live to hear the enemy squeal!" Warriors Orochi 3 *"All will be crushed in my path!" *"Wooo! Victory is ours!" *"I shall devour any enemy that gets in my way!" *"Knocked 'em all over!" *"Man, am I stuffed!" *"I thought I would keep this as a snack, but... I think you should have it instead." *"Great job!" *"Haha! There's nothing as sweet as watching others fail!" *"I devoured numerous enemy troops in the previous battle. However, I still hunger for more!" *"I've not been given a chance to go to battle lately... This must be some kind of mistake." *"Nothing makes me happier than fighting! I long to bring destruction to all!" *"It's a party! All I can eat! I'm so happy! No pork for me though..." *"Enemy officer devoured!" *"Hahaha! Cry! Scream! Tremble in terror!" *"Hahaha! Chaos is king!" *"Defeat means death... I'm not going anywhere!" *"This one looks pretty tasty!" *"Such fierce and violent fighting..." *"Excellent!" *"You saved me!" *"Thanks for coming!" *"I'll crunch you, bones and all!" *"That's enough for now..." *"Such fierce and violent fighting... The enemy falls back in terror!" *"Great work. I can't get enough of the enemy's screams." *"I'll owe you for this. Crush these dogs, smash them!" *"Thanks for coming! Let us crush and pulp these dogs together!" *"I'll crunch you, bones and all! I'm getting all slobbery just at the thought!" *"I like to savor my meals... I'll keep you for another day..." *"Most impressive, great leader! Next I hope to receive such praise myself..." *"Go wild, go wild! This battlefield is where you belong!" *"My apologies...! I will do better next time! Please, have mercy..." *"You came! Why, I could eat you up right now!" *"It'd be a shame to just kill such a warrior... I'm gonna slice, dice and eat you all up!" *"Too strong... I just wanted... a little taste...!" *"I'll flatten you!" *"Now you've done it!" *"I'll break you! I'll crush you! I'll smash you!" *"Hahaha! You'll be a pushover!" Hyper *"Crush them, crush them! ...But don't crush me, okay?" *"No mercy! I like it!" *"Hunh? You're here to save me?" *"No mercy! I like it! And if you have any strength to spare, give it to me!" *"Hunh? You're here to save me? Surely not..." *"Brilliant! The enemy will soon be flat as a pancake!" *"We'll do better, I promise. Just don't turn on us, okay?" *"Hmph! I'm going to crush you!" *"Hoho... not bad!" *"Ha! I will destroy you!" *"It is you who will be crushed!" Ultimate *"Hah! At last, we can enjoy the chaos you seek!" *"Haha! Lord Hundun, you're super strong!" *"Urk! Lord Hundun... I... Y-You see..." *"Haha! Lord Hundun, you're super strong! I don't think anybody can oppose you!" *"Urk! Lord Hundun... I... Y-You see... I created an environment of chaos here just for you." *"Hah! I'm getting chills! This battlefield is awash in chaos!" *"Thank you, Lord Hundun! Your kindness knows no equal!" *"Gwahaha... You look delicious, Lord Hundun!" *"Gwah! You're tough... But I'm not giving up until I devour you whole!" *"Argh! At this rate, I'll be the one getting eaten! No! It's supposed to be the other way around!" *"Hrah! I don't mind if I do!" Warriors Orochi 4 *"I'll trample everything!" *"Hehe, so let's finish this one quick!" *"Sounds good to me, Great King! Let's win this!" *"A journey of blood and flesh! All you can eat, all you can drink, table for one! Oink oink! It was kinda lonely..." *"Oink! Eating all together makes meals taste even better! I'm alive again, in body and brutal soul!" Category:Quotes